


Not Always Safe

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [30]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cecearlos - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Re-Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things safe words cannot stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> DANGERSOCKS IS A BUTT AND GIVES OWL MEAN BUTT IDEAS.

Cecil had been mouthing off City Council again on his radio show. It seemed that the radio host just could not last more than a few weeks before saying something that always earned the notice on the porch, giving him a time and a place for his re-education.

It drove Carlos crazy to no end whenever he saw the crimson envelopes waiting for someone to come home and find. He had at first attempted to destroy them, hoping to spare Cecil but Earl had quickly stopped him, warning that if Cecil did not report willingly then the Sheriff’s Secret Police would have no choice but to take him to the abandoned mineshaft and that place never had any guarantees about anyone going inside ever returning again.

So Carlos was forced to sit in the waiting room beside Earl, wringing the end of his lab coat in his lap as he tried to ignore the screaming coming from the door nearby. Earl for his part wasn’t doing much better, his lips tight and thin, his posture rigid and stiff as he kept his arms crossed over his chest, pointedly making an effort to keep his breathing even and slow.

“ _Void! Void!”_

Carlos jerked at the muffled shrieks coming from inside, looking at Earl with wide eyes as he said, “Earl! Did you..?”

“ _Void!”_

“Carlos…” Earl whispered, his voice wavering just a little.

But Carlos could not ignore those shrieks, knowing who it was doing the shrieking. “Earl! Earl, that’s..!”

“I know.” Earl winced when Carlos got to his feet and he lunged out of his chair, grabbing the scientist by his arms as he made a move to open the door, yanking him away. “Carlos! You can’t!”

“ _Void! Please!”_

“He’s shrieking out ‘void’, Earl!” Carlos screamed, tears of anger and frustration falling down his cheeks, making it impossible for him to see the door. He couldn’t fight back when Earl spun him around, gripping onto his upper arms to keep him in place, giving him a few rough shakes to bring him back to reality.

“Carlos! If you open that door things will be worse for him! I promise you! They will make him forget us both and we will lose him forever!” Earl said, his own mismatched eyes burning with tears now. “I know it hurts and I know it’s cruel but we have to let them finish this!”

Carlos let out a choked sob, his lower lip trembling as he shook his head. “I hate this…” he whimpered.

Earl leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Carlos’, holding him close now with a small nod of his head. “I know…I…”

They both looked up at the sound of a lock clicking open and the door swung open. A pale and dazed Cecil staggered out, still mumbling his safe word over and over under his breath. Both of his nostrils were bleeding, the blood resting just on his upper lip, some dripping onto the front of his ripped button up shirt. There were fresh electrical burns on his temples and sides of his neck, begging for some form of medical attention. He flinched and covered his head with his arms when the door was slammed shut as soon as he was out of the way, mewling.

He was pulled into Carlos and Earl’s arms, blinking at the pair in confusion before recognition came to him. He ran the palm of his hand over Carlos’ cheek, his thumb running over his lower lip before he looked at Earl, reaching up to toy with a lock of red hair. “Carlos…Earl…”

“Come on…we’re going home, Cecil,” Carlos whispered, helping Cecil walk by sandwiching him between himself and Earl.

“…I said ‘void’.”

“We know you did,” Earl whispered.

“Void means stop…”

“Not for re-education, Ceec.”

Cecil was silent, looking down at his feet as they left the building. It was not until they were almost at Earl’s car that he made any kind of noise to confirm that he had heard the Scoutmaster at all. “Oh,” he mumbled.

“I’ll cook dinner tonight,” Carlos promised.

“Mojumbo?” Cecil asked as Carlos helped him into the car and buckled his seat belt for him.

“Mofongo, yes,” Carlos assured him.

“With the…with the chicken this time?”

“I’m pretty sure we have some chicken left, yes.”

Cecil nodded, giving a small start when the car roared to life. “I don’t like it fast…” he whined.

“I’ll drive nice and slow, okay?” Earl asked.

“Okay,” Cecil agreed. He thought a moment more, rubbing a finger under his bloody nose absently, smearing it everywhere. “…I love you both,” he whispered.

“We love you too, Ceec.”

“Te amo, Cecil.”


End file.
